Blood Bath
by Atem no koibito
Summary: The red substance filled the tub, staining everything that it touched. It smelled putrid, it was sticky, and it was absolutely horrible to feel against skin. He didn't mind though. Carefully and willingly he sat in the tub, bare, dumping the redness over his tri-coloured hair. But, he had to do this. It was the only way to make himself clean again after committing a big mistake. AU


**So. Here you go! ANOTHER one-shot. I need my brain filled with ideas emptied out… hehe. I hope you all like this crazy thing. I uploaded it sooner because I haven't uploaded or updated anything in a while.**

 **Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

Blood Bath

* * *

Silence and the soft hum of the ventilation system was the only thing heard inside the pale, white bathroom. The silvery wooden entrance was closed while a white, fluffy towel hung from the hook which is screwed into the door, unmoving. The bathroom mats were new, soft to the touch, while the tiled floors were cold, and damp. The only splash of colour in the small space were the drops of red that littered the floor. The colour slid over the edge of the metallic tub, staining the white with an awful orange. Slowly, pale hands scooped the redness up, and dropped it back into the pool of red.

Crimson eyes watched as his pale hands lifted the liquid up and dropped it back into the pool of red. He stared at it, his eyes completely transfixed on the red substance as it fell back into the tub. He hummed, repeating the process of picking up the redness and staring in a trancelike state as it fell back into the tub with a tiny _plop_.

His body was bare as he sat in the bathtub, immersed so deep that the red was almost up to his pale, smooth shoulders. The colour didn't hesitate to stain the flesh, marring it for a while to come. He sniffed the substance and pulled it up to his mouth. Hesitantly, he stuck his pink tongue out and tasted the strange fluid, only to pull back with a grimace as the taste ruined his premature taste buds. This was something he had never tasted before, so it was very interesting, and very much odd in his opinion.

Instantly though he stilled when he felt as something mushy squished beneath his toes. Reaching down, he picked up the thing to reveal a solid. It was a slightly darker colour when compared to the red that filled the tub, but it was very soft, and fleshy. Looking closely he realised that it was probably the outer layer of where the red liquid had drained out from. He crushed it in his hands, watching as more of the redness seeped out from it. Unable to squeeze out any more, he dropped it back into the tub, watching as it slowly sunk back beneath the pool.

Goosebumps littered his skin as his body finally noticed the drying matter that was on his face. They were the ones which was splattered early on as he got into the tub. Not being touched for so long they had begun to dry, making it feel hard and uncomfortable. Reaching up he wiped it away only to replace it with more of the red. He didn't notice.

He brushed the uncomfortable feeling away and scooped up the red with his hands. Staring at it for a short moment, he closed his eyes and dumped it over his head. He repeated the process, making sure his golden bangs and black hair lined with red tips were thoroughly soaked. He proceeded to sink deeper into the tub until his neck was submerged beneath the thick, red coating that covered his body like paint. With the outer layer of where the substance came from grazing against his skin, he felt as if he was in a big pot, him being the main course of whatever meal was going to be served.

He rubbed his skin underneath the red as his hands brushed over his legs, rubbing the substance deeper into his skin. Grabbing a brush he scrubbed his body methodically, only using the substance that filled the tub to clean himself. The smell overpowered his nose, cutting off the scent of everything else. It clogged up the holes, infested his mind with it and it alone. Sitting up, feeling his body as it slid over the liquid smoothly, he took a deep breath. He grimaced, but nodded to assure himself that this was something that needed to be done. He had to do it.

He took a small handful of the material and reached up to dab it on his face, but before he could do it, poundings on the door startled him out of his strange behaviour.

"Yami! What are you doing?!"

The crimson eyes widened, freezing instantly as the voice shouted at him through the wooden door. He glanced up, watching as the handle began to jiggle. Before he could even move however, the door slammed open and a tiny version of himself stood in its place, arms on his hips, and his face in a scowl. That scowl promptly turned into an expression of disgust as he breathed in the smell, looking around.

"The smell isn't gone yet?" Yugi exclaimed, stepping in and standing beside the tub to glare down at the one who sat inside. Yami shook his head slowly, a pout on his lips. Seeing the look, Yugi rolled his eyes. His darker half was never going to learn…

"You're staying in there until that awful scent is gotten rid of!" he shouted in a commanding tone.

"But it smells bad," Yami whined. "And it feels so weird."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have touched that skunk," Yugi shot back, arms crossed as he stared down at his other half.

Yami pouted some more, trying to defend himself. "But, Yugi… I thought it was a squirrel."

"I told you it was a skunk! If you get too close to it, it will spray you with its terrible stench," Yugi hollered exasperatedly before sighing, pinching the bridge of his nose before looking back at his Yami. "You're going to stay there and bathe in that tomato juice until that smell is gone."

Yami thought about it, staring at the liquid tomato that filled the tub and surrounded his body. He didn't like sitting in the tub filled with the vegetable at all. He thought that it would be awesome to see what tomato juice was, and after sitting in the tub and staring at the thing, he realised that he hated it. The smell of the juice was absolutely repulsive.

"Does it really work?" he asked fearfully, his voice small.

It was then when Yugi grinned and proudly replied, "Nope!"

"What?!" Yami exclaimed, gripping the tub tightly.

Yugi laughed. "Using tomato juice to get rid of skunk smell is just a myth!"

Yami sputtered, disbelief and betrayal written all over his face. "Well, why did you make me bathe in it for almost an hour?"

"To make you learn your lesson," Yugi answered smugly.

Yami's face dropped as he stared at his evil light. Having enough and not wanting to stay in the dreadful smelling tub any longer, he got up quickly without any warning. Because of his speed, the liquid was splashed on to Yugi who was standing just a few centimetres away.

"Yami!" Yugi shouted, surprised as he stared down at his soon to be stained clothing. Walking away, Yami grabbed his towel behind the door only to stain the white towel.

"That's what you get for making me sit here for an hour," Yami said as he walked out smugly.

"Yami!" Yugi called frantically, running out of the bathroom. "Stop! You'll spread the scent through the entire house!"

"No!" Yami shouted back, running into his room. "You should have thought about that before you made me take a tomato juice bath!"

"Yami!"

* * *

 **Haha! There! So how was that for a turnaround?! I hope you all liked it as much as I did. Please review because you know they are much appreciated. Bye!**


End file.
